Ugahari
by Ichimacchan
Summary: Dasi hitam penutup mata dan musik klasik kala bercinta? / MatsuHana / WARNING: LEMON


**Haikyuu (c) Furudate Haruichi**

 **.**

 **WARNING : ADULT CONTENT ALERT!** **R18, YAOI, LEMON**

 _Pairing : Matsukawa Issei x Hanamaki Takahiro_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Mattsun?"

Sebuah dasi kerja berwarna hitam polos Matsukawa asong-asongkan kepadanya. Hanamaki mem _pause_ famicom nya sejenak. Meladeni kekasih hatinya yang menaik-naikkan alis komikal.

Pemuda itu memanggil sekali lagi, "Mattsun?"

"Bukankah kita akan main _blindfold?_ " katanya, dengan suara yang berat dan datar.

Muka Hanamaki bersemu benar. Baru teringat bahwa ia pernah menceritakan tentang kesukaannya terhadap permainan _blinfold_ ketika mereka masih _berteman_ belakangan. Pemuda itu mengusap-usap wajah, berusaha meluruskan pikiran Matsukawa yang jarang-jarang sinting seperti sekarang.

"Tapi, _uhm,_ kita belum pernah seks."

Matsukawa memain-mainkan dasi hitam di tangannya. "Lantas?"

"Seks pertama sudah memakai _blindfold?!_ " oktaf suara Hanamaki sedikit naik, lupa bahwa tempat mereka berada tidak jauh dari keberadaan orang tua Matsukawa di ruangan sebelah. "Aku tidak mau pinggangku copot!" kesahnya, dengan alis menukik tidak suka.

 _Pinggangnya copot? –_ Matsukawa memajang mimik heran.

"Memakai _blindfold_ bukan berarti aku bermain kasar, kan?" koreksi Matsukawa, mendekatkan tubuhnya agar Hanamaki tidak perlu bicara keras-keras. Kekasih bersurai merah mudanya itu mendelik, meragukan perkataannya yang masih berbau _pertimbangan._

Hanamaki mundur menjauh. Kedua tangannya dikibas-kibaskan. "Tidak, tidak. Lupakan _blindfold_ nya, disini ada orang tua mu!" ujarnya, masih dengan oktaf yang tinggi dan keras.

Matsukawa berdecih, "Pelankan suaramu _sayang_." –dengan tangan mulai merayap di pinggang dan kaki-kaki kurus Hanamaki, wajah maju tenggelam di ceruk leher tercinta. Hanamaki menggigit bibir, mata melirik gelisah pada pintu kamar Matsukawa yang tidak terkunci disana.

" _mmh,_ Mattsun! Jangan sekarang!"

Bibir Matsukawa melengkung kecewa ketika Hanamaki mendorongnya keras-keras. "Kau tidak mau melakukannya?" tanya si pemuda, wajah memelas berkaca-kaca.

Hanamaki mengacak surai jambunya, "Bukan begitu!" bantahnya. "Tapi, _timming_ nya kurang tepat. Itu saja."

"Apa itu karena orang tuaku?" tanya Matsukawa. "Oh, atau kau tahu bahwa kau akan mendesah kencang-kecang karena ini kali pertama?"

Bantal mendarat cepat di muka Matsukawa. Hanamaki bersemu sampai leher dan belakang telinga.

"Kau!"

"Aku tidak akan kasar, _Makki._ Kau tidak perlu takut. Dan, untuk _desah_ nya . ."

Matsukawa tersenyum dan melotot pada sebuah _sound_ berukuruan sedang di atas meja samping pojok kamar. Hanamaki ikut melirik, pemuda itu terdiam sebelum akhirnya menghela napas.

"J-jangan main kasar!" peringatnya pelan.

Matsukawa terkekeh, mendorong tubuh kekasihnya kemudian mencumbu singkat bibir perawan yang bergetar. "Percaya padaku."

.

.

.

.

Baru sekitar delapan menit _pemanasan,_ dan Matsukawa sudah tidak yakin dengan janjinya untuk tidak bermain kasar.

Astaga. Demi ibu bapaknya di ruangan sebelah. Bagaimana bisa kekasih surai merah jambunya ini terlihat luar biasa erotis hanya dengan dasi hitam penutup mata. Hanamaki belum telanjang benar di bawahnya. Masih ada celana dalam dan kaus dalam tipis yang menerawang dada polos berkuncup merah muda kembar. Baru segitu, dan napas Matsukawa sudah ngos-ngosan.

Di lain pihak, Hanamaki benar-benar cemas. Kesintingan Matsukawa masih berlanjut, dengan memutar musik instrumen gaya klasik yang biasa diputar di film-film dokumenter sebagai media _peredam_ bunyi-bunyian cinta mereka. Maksudnya –yang benar saja! Hanamaki memuja musik instrumen klasik, untuk dinikmati tiap spektrum estetikanya sebagai penenang jiwa. Membawa _mood_ bagus dengan lantunannya yang _khas,_ mengirim Hanamaki pada imaji-imaji romansa yang menyenangkan. Tapi tidak untuk dipakai ketika mereka akan bercinta! Rasanya –seperti Hanamaki mengotori _selera_ musiknya sendiri, serasa salah, dan Hanamaki tidak nyaman.

" _ngh,_ Mattsun? Bisakah kau ganti musiknya?"

Dalam gelapnya pandangan, pemuda bersurai merah jambu itu berbisik, memohon agar kekasihnya mau meringankan sedikit rasa cemas yang dirasakannya. Selama sekian detik, belum ada jawaban. Hanya ada suara musik klasik volume sedang yang mendayu-dayu, juga napas berat Matsukawa yang terburu-buru. Tubuh Hanamaki bergetar, ketakutan menyelimuti pemuda itu perlahan.

"Kenapa _Makki?_ Bukankah kau suka musik seperti ini?"

Kaus dalam Hanamaki disingkap, pemiliknya sedikit kaget lalu menggeliat ketika kecupan basah mendarat di dada tidak lama setelahnya. Tangan-tangan kasar nan besar Matsukawa menjelajah, menelusuri garis punggung menuju pinggang yang sedikit terangkat karena Hanamaki terus bergerak pada tiap sentuhan yang didapatnya. Tiap geliat dan desah tertahan Hanamaki membuat Matsukawa sinting. Dikecupnya lembut dahi sang kekasih, paham benar maksud dari tubuh berpeluh yang tak henti gemetar dari menit ke menit.

" _ssh, Makki._ Aku disini."

" _Ngh!"_

Menyesal ia cerita tentang _blindfold!_ Kau tidak akan tahu rasa cemas dan takut yang menyelimuti ketika tangan Matsukawa meninggalkan tubuhnya barang sebentar, yang dapat menciptakan berbagai spekulasi tentang apa yang kekasihnya itu lakukan sekarang! Bisa saja Matsukawa mengoleskan _lotion_ banyak-banyak kemudian membobol Hanamaki begitu saja, atau justru yang paling parah, pemuda bernama kecil Issei itu akan memainkan _benda lain_ yang tentu saja tidak akan Hanamaki suka.

Terlepas dari rasa cemasnya, Hanamaki berusaha untuk percaya. Mau bagaimanapun juga ia sudah berpasrah akan tubuhnya, membiarkan Matsukawa mengambil kendali hingga seks mereka benar-benar selesai. Ini adalah keputusannya, dan ia harus siap akan resiko kedepannya. Maka Hanamaki menghela napas panjang-panjang, membuat Matsukawa yang sibuk meremas bongkahan pantatnya terdiam sebentar.

Matsukawa membawa tubuhnya ke atas, berhadapan dengan wajah _Makki._

"Kau tidak apa?"

Hanamaki tersenyum, ingin menyentuh kepala dominannya namun mata tak kuasa melihat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Bagus."

Lantunan musik klasik yang awalnya mendayu-dayu kini mulai _ribut._ Sentuhan Matsukawa yang masih _ringan_ dan lembut ikut berganti, menjadi lebih intens dan berani. Hanamaki mencengkeram seprai di bawahnya kuat-kuat ketika merasakan tangan besar itu menggenggam _dirinya,_ yang menegang dan basah. Bibir becek Matsukawa tak henti membubuhkan kecup dan gigit. Di balik dasi hitam itu dua netra Hanamaki meneteskan air mata, dari berbagai rasa nikmat yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Sentuhan dari orang tercinta bisa semembuai ini? Hanamaki tidak pernah tahu.

" _Ng! Ha –ah, Mattsun!"_

Jemari kurus panjang berlumur _lotion_ lengket nan dingin menelusup masuk pada diri Hanamaki, berjumlah dua dan terasa benar-benar mengejutkan. Tubuhnya spontan melengkung, keringat kian deras mengalir membasahi tubuh seksi yang memerah di beberapa bagian; wajah, leher, pundak, lutut, dan _palung_ merekah tempat Matsukawa menjejalkan jari. Disesapnya surai merah muda yang sudah basah, dibimbingnya tangan-tangan Hanamaki agar mau merengkuh punggung tegapnya sebagai pegangan. Hanamaki menurut, segera menarik turun Matsukawa dan mempersilakan kekasihnya itu mencumbu bibir berliur yang tak henti mendesah. Decapan mereka benar-benar becek dan porno, nyaris menyaingi untaian nada dari _sound_ tak berdosa di pojok samping ruangan.

Ketika Hanamaki melepaskan ciuman, mendesah kuat dan mencakar punggungnya, Matsukawa tahu bahwa surga kekasihnya ada _disana._ Dengan kepala berkabut pemuda itu menekan-nekan jemarinya di dalam, Hanamaki tak kuasa diam hingga Matsukawa terpaksa menyumpal desah itu dengan bibirnya sendiri. Astaga, betapa menggairahkan. Hanamaki kepayahan, bersemu merah dan basah.

Matsukawa mengangkat tubuh, melebarkan kaki kekasihnya lebih jauh. Hanamaki menarik napas, matanya terasa panas dan lembab. Jantungnya bertalu-talu hebat. Panas dari tubuh Matsukawa yang baru saja memeluknya kini hilang meninggalkan jejak dingin. Namun pemuda itu tahu bahwa ini tidak akan berlangsung lama. Matsukawa sudah siap menuju _babak utama._

"Aku mulai, _Makki_."

Alunan musik klasik sudah tak ia dengarkan. Jangankan itu, fakta bahwa orang tua Matsukawa berada di ruangan sebelah tempat mereka bercinta sudah ia lupakan sejak tubuhnya meleleh akibat sentuhan kekasihnya. Rasanya benar-benar menakjubkan. Cemas, berdebar, nikmat, sakit, panas, dan _cinta,_ semuanya melebur jadi satu ketika mereka sudah _terhubung_ rapat-rapat. Matsukawa membiarkan bahunya digigit kuat, punggungnya dicakar dalam, dan perutnya dibasahi cairan cinta Hanamaki yang _datang_ tepat setelah ia membenamkan diri pada titik terdalam manusia tercintanya itu. Ia tidak langsung bergerak, menunggu hingga _Makki-nya_ merasa nyaman digagahi.

Tubuh Hanamaki bergetar hebat, sakitnya tidak main-main. Menggigit dan mencakar Matsukawa rasanya tidak cukup, barangkali habis bercinta nanti dirinya akan mencekik dan menghujani _Mattsun-nya_ dengan tonjokan. Desah parau Hanamaki senandungkan ketika lengan besar itu melingkar di pinggangnya, kemudian membawa tubuhnya untuk bangun perlahan.

Kini Matsukawa duduk, dengan Hanamaki di pangkuan. Melihat kekasih surai merah jambunya itu terbata-bata memang menyenangkan benar. Ia jadi makin keras di dalam, bertambah besar dan penuh. Hanamaki bernapas terputus-putus, bingung dengan posisi badan yang tak lagi berbaring nyaman.

" _Mattsun?"_

Matsukawa mendekat, mencium singkat bibir basah dan memerah.

"Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu. Bergeraklah."

Dan –yah, malam itu mereka bercinta, ditemani musik klasik dan dasi hitam penutup mata, sampai Hanamaki pingsan tak lagi kuasa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _APA INIII MAAPKEUN SAYAAA !_

 _Terlalu vulgar? Atau justru terlalu drama? Maklum, Makki virgin. Jadi mainnya soft-soft dulu sj. Ide ini muncul gitu aja pas denger instrumen 'Portugal' dari Yoko Kanno. Recommended sekali! Saya suka musik klasik, btw. Bayangin seks diiringi musik kesukaan itu rasanya –wah. Terima kritik dan saran, review/fav/foll diharapkan!_

 _._

 _Danke, Tch_ _üß!_

 _Ore_


End file.
